The following description relates to using a digital certificate with multiple cryptography systems (“cryptosystems”), for example, in a public key infrastructure.
Cryptography systems are used to communicate securely over public channels. For example, some cryptosystems provide confidentiality by encrypting messages, and some cryptosystems provide authenticity through digital signatures. Many cryptosystems include protocols that use cryptographic keys. For example, in a public key infrastructure (PKI), the cryptographic keys include public and private keys for each entity, and a certificate authority can issue digital certificates to certify the public keys.